civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nation of Seleucia
Description and Background Named after the real ancient Hellinistic Kingdom, Seleucia was a simple but influential nation founded by Pelleaon. Seleucia boasted seven cities at its height and a small number of outposts/colonies. People of the nation were called "Seleucids." History First Seleucia Following the collapse of the Imperial Trade Company (ITC), Centurion Pelleaon clung onto his city of Chaeronea and named it the capital of a new nation rather than join another, taking the title of Selucus I; thus, Seleucia was born on December 2nd. Rivalry arose with nachonite of SPQR, leading to a robbery of Seleucid wealth. At the Battle of SPQR, revenge was taken upon nachonite for his betrayal, though the arrival of numerous people ruined the ability to reclaim the lost treasures. In the end, after a final minor engagement in Chaeronea, peace was struck with nachonite, ending the feud and bringing about peace. The peace was not to last for long, as TRE forces, under the leadership of talltitanicc, DeetsMC, and XSphinxHDX mounted a two pronged attack of their arch rivals, devastating the nation of Faygold at the Battle of Fodderfields and the Covanant Empire at the Battle of High_Charity. These two crushing battles resulted in Seleucid withdrawal from international politics to avoid entanglement, but returned the city of Bucharest to Aheamonn, who after a vote, was named the next King, or Selucus II. Bucharest was also decided to be made the capital, though construction has yet to begin, making Chaeronea the unofficial center of policy still. Achaean Revival Chaeronea was abandoned out of sheer boredom and Seleucia was seemingly left for dead. Pelleaon created a new nation called Achaea with a new capital dubbed Thebes. The nation started well and obtained a large standing army, which it used to successfully defeat Aragon at the Battle of the Plains. Achaea also developed the "Achaean Democracy," specially made by Chekus. The revival was short lived, as a disastrous war with Shwon under the leadership of Acyric/Jacob led to the abandonment of Thebes and destruction of the city of Winterfell, and disintegration of the nation. Third Seleucid Nation With Thebes abandoned, Achaean survivors constructed the Star Destroyers Iron Fist ''and ''Pride of Achaea ''in the sky above the ruins of Chaeronea. These ships were followed by the enormous Super Star Destroyer ''Intimidator, which became the headquarters of the rebirthed Seleucid nation. Further battles against Aragon saw a ghost of former military strength, but Seleucia never regained former glory. After a failed merge with the United Republic of Penance, Seleucid citizens have since joined the scrub-nation of D.P.R.K. and its fate is uncertain. Fourth Seleucid Nation The Second Gallian War swiftly enveloped much of the server, including D.P.R.K Critical battles we're fought by the nation in exile, such as the First and Second Battles of Lil-Korea, and the Battle of the Intimidator, in which the enormous Super Star Destroyer took terrible damage. However, Gallia's seemingly unofficial surrender brought an end to the war, and Seleucia began anew, following the same code as it had under Achaea. It is currently in its infant stages once more of regaining its strength, but it's military strength and wealth is on a steady rise. I mean I say that, Fourth Seleucia tanked hardcore. Alettic came back, and went gung-ho on Thebes. The casualties were horrific, the damage detrimental. Seleucia, as of now, remains a defunct pile of decaying rubble. But we had a good chuckle while it lasted. Category:Nations